1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a varicose vein dissector and removal apparatus. The present invention is also directed to a method for varicose vein removal utilizing the present apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ten to fifteen percent of the population suffers from varicose veins. These veins have usually lost their ability to carry blood back to the heart and blood often accumulates in these veins. As a result, the veins may become swollen, distorted, and prominent. Inefficient or defective one-way valves that prevent blood from draining back through the vein usually cause this condition. Varicose veins may cause patients to experience various symptoms including aching, burning, swelling, cramping and itching. More serious complications of varicose veins can include thrombophlebitis, dermatitis, hemorrhage and ulcers. Many patients seek medical treatment of varicose veins for cosmetic reasons.
Several treatment options exist for the treatment of varicose veins. One option is sclerotherapy. In sclerotherapy, the affected veins are injected with a sclerosing solution. The sclerosing solution causes inflammation and sclerosis of the veins. The sclerosis results in localized scarring or closure of the veins. There are several complications associated with sclerotherapy including staining of the skin, ulcers, skin ischemia, necrosis and neuropathy.
Another procedure for treatment of varicose veins is ambulatory phlebectomy (also knows as stab phlebectomy or microphelebectomy). In this technique, incisions are made in the skin of the patient, and a hook is inserted into the incision to grip or hook the veins to be removed. When the veins are grabbed, the veins are gently pulled through the surgical incision and severed. This procedure usually requires an assistant to the surgeon and can take up to 1-2 hours in some cases. This procedure also usually requires multiple incisions in order to hook the affected veins. It is often difficult to completely remove the entire affected veins.
More particularly, the current technique for performing ambulatory phlebectomy is as follows: a small incision (1-2 mm) is made in the skin over the vein; the vein is dissected from its surrounding tissue (optional); a hook is used to grab the vein through the small incision and pull the vein partly out of the skin; a clamp is used to gently and meticulously pull the vein out of the skin (the vein usually severs at the skin after several centimeters of vein have been removed); and another incision is made several centimeters away and the process is repeated.
As described above, traditional ambulatory phlebectomy is performed using individual small punctures or incisions over superficial varicose veins followed by grasping of the veins and teasing them out of the skin. Included among the drawbacks to this technique are that the amount of vein removed is sometimes small, the veins are pulled and torn easily causing bleeding and hematoma, many punctures or incisions are often required, the procedure is time consuming, and there are often areas of vein that are not removed.
As those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, a need exists for an improved technique for performing ambulatory phlebectomy, as well as improved surgical apparatuses. The present invention provides both an improved surgical technique and an associate surgical apparatus.